


Playing the Game

by Killer_Moff



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, cursed child spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-07-29 09:24:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7679026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killer_Moff/pseuds/Killer_Moff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus and Delphi in the forbidden forest. What happens if Scorpius doesn't interrupt...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,
> 
> this is my first attempt at writing in a while. Please feel free to leave any comments, suggestions, ideas, and let me know if you want to see a chapter 2...
> 
> KM

“Expelliaurmus!”

She played it safe. made it look like she tried to block, just a second too slow. As the wand disappeared from her hand, she smiled. 

“You’re getting it now. You’re really good at this” The truth was that he really was good. Not as good as her, but good. Albus Severus Potter really had the makings of a decent wizard. Sure, it had taken him a little longer to get some things, but given his bloodline, then it only made sense. “You’re a positively disarming young man.”

The pun was terrible, but she’d understood that was how to behave. The Rawls had been very careful. She had to know how to behave in this new world. Couldn’t be too proud, couldn’t go crowing about blood purity. So it was be funny, be happy. At least they were both purebloods. 

She moved towards him, her hand extended. If he had been a mudblood, would she be able to do this? The flirting, the friendship, go as far as she needed to go to manipulate him. Both of them really. Scorpius was less important, but she had to be open to every angle here. Speaking of…

She rolled her shoulder as she took back her wand, letting her open necked top roll down off her shoulder. Albus’ eyes were fixed to her bra strap, following it down to her chest. This was almost too easy. Might as well go for broke. She stepped in closer. “Like what you see?”

Albus stood stunned for a second, before quickly shifting his gaze up to her eyes. “Sorry, Delphi.”

“What for? You’re young, it’s only natural. Have you ever?”

“Ever what?” Albus swallowed. 

“You know…”

“Look, you know I’m not exactly popular at Hogwarts. Stop making fun.”

“There’s Scorpius.”

“What? Don’t be daft. He’s a mate. And besides, I like girls.”

Delphi moved in closer and placed a hand lightly on his arm. “Oh, I can see that.” Hook and line. Now for the sinker. “So, would you like to kiss me?”

Albus simply nodded, a smile spreading across his face. She was clearly going to have to take the initiative here more than she thought. And besides, there was a certain irony in this. The child of the Dark Lord and the child of the Boy who Lived. Making out in the forbidden forest. 

She tilted her head and moved in slowly. This, like everything else, had to be his decision. She just put out the possibilities. And sure enough, he took all the bait. Sinker. 

He tasted better than she thought he would. Slightly salty, with a hint of mint. She thought he’d been taking mints. The poor bugger had prepared for this. Might as well make it worth his while. She moaned into the kiss. She felt his breath hot on her lips, prompting her to go further. Fuck, she was getting into this now. “You can touch me, if you like”

His hands were on her body instantly, even before she’d finished the offer. Very rough, groping her tits too hard. That’d bruise, but right now, she wanted it rough. “Yes, like that. Do you like my tits?” Albus moaned as he moved his head to nuzzle her neck. “How about my tight little arse?”

She waggled suggestively, grinding her body against his. She could feel his hardness through her skirt, and moved her own hand down to it. His own were all over her, one on her arse, the other trying to get both tits at one time. Hmm, how far was she willing to take this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing.

Delphi had to admit she was enjoying this. As she kneeled on the mossy dirt, unbuckling her victim’s belt, about to take his innocence once and for all, there was something satisfying about it.

“Oh Delphi” he moaned. “Don’t stop.”

She really wasn't about to. Pulling down his trousers, rubbing his hard cock through his pants. “Albus, you’re so kind. To do all this for Cedric. For Uncle Amos.” She was sure that the men were the last thing on his mind at the moment, but the act was still important. If he thought for one moment that this wasn't about saving Cedric, then she’d have lost everything. 

There was a light rain starting to fall. Not that poor Albus Potter would notice. He was much too fixated on her tits. Ever since she’d taken off her top and her bra, he’d barely been able to look anywhere else. Her nipples had especially been the focus of his attention, so she’d been sure to rub her hard nubs against his shirt. 

Albus was hard in her hand, his balls tight and high. It probably wouldn’t take much for him to spurt, so she stopped her administrations down there for a moment. Give him a second to recoup, to catch his breath. Instead, he was on her again, rubbing himself against her body, her taught stomach muscles. “Careful, Albus. We don’t want you wasting your energy, now do we?”

“Delphi. I’ve… I’ve never felt like this. I feel so… so powerful.” Was it always like this with boys. Maybe she’d have to seduce that nerd, Scorpius, too. He wasn’t part of the prophecy, but there was no harm in getting another disciple. It was how her father had worked on her mother, after all. 

“I know, Albus. I know. I’ve never felt this way about anyone either.” She supposed that was true in it’s own way. Given how important he was right now, what he could do, then she really was invested in him. The fact that his success would cause him to cease to exist was almost a shame. She’d have loved to see his face when he realised what he’d done. Still, there was always his face for what she was about to do.

Pulling down his pants, she exposed his cock to the cool evening air. Before it had a chance to react, she’d grabbed his balls and was massaging them in her right hand, as her left guided the shaft towards her waiting lips. It tasted slightly sour, but not too unpleasant. Somebody had taught the young Slytherin hygiene. 

His eyes were wide as he saw her engulf him. She imagined how he felt, if it was anything like when she frigged her own clit. From all that she’d heard, it was somehow more important for boys, more intense. She’d wondered how anyone was able to figure that out. Occulomancy as they sucked cock and ate pussy? It was an interesting idea, one she’d have to experiment with sometime. 

She mewed as she stroked his shaft, as much as she could with half of it between her lips. She could tell from the tightness in her other hand that he wouldn’t last much longer. Time to give him the biggest treat he’d ever had. She took it out of her mouth and pointed it down. 

“Cum for me, Albus. Cum all over my tight little tits. Mark me. Mark me as yours.”

He couldn’t speak at first, just moan as he spurted globs of thick white spunk over her breasts. Eventually, once he’d recovered his breath, he spoke. “Delphi, that was… fantastic. Thanks.”

“I should be the only thanking you, Albus. You’ve been so good to me.”

“Delphi, I’d do anything for you.”

And he was hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the Kudos. 
> 
> Pants is a British term for underwear, not to be confused with trousers. 
> 
> As always, please leave kudos and comments. I'd also appreciate any constructive feedback on how to improve. Thanks for your reading and support.


End file.
